1. Field
The present inventive concept generally pertains to bone fractures, and more particularly, to a system for treating bone fractures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A bone fracture is a medical condition in which there is a break in a bone. In some circumstances, a bone fracture can be the result of high force impact or stress. Bone fractures may be classified in a variety of ways. For example, fractures may be classified anatomically. Anatomical classifications may begin with specifying the involved body part, such as the skull, spine, ribs, sternum, shoulder, arm, hand, pelvis, femur, patella, lower leg, or foot. Within each anatomical classification, fractures may be classified based on a more specific localization. For example, arm fractures may be categorized into humerus fractures, ulnar fractures, and radius fractures. Anatomical classifications may also have additional definition criteria that distinguish between different types of fractures at the same location. For example, radius fractures may include various types of distal-radius fractures.